Memories
by Qui-ti
Summary: Three years after Spike leaves, Faye is reaping the benefits of good karma. After running into old friends, a problem effecting them all causes her to make a choice between comrades of the past or a future.
1. Memories

A/N: Sorry if this sucks. I haven't posted anything since October, so I'm a little out of my groove. Plus, this was written in the middle of math class when I was half asleep, so yeah. Please review. I haven't had any in so long....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. This idea is mine, though, so hahahahahaha.  
  
Oh btw: If the format is jacked up, sorry. As I said, I haven't posted in a while (in fact, this is my first LEGAL post), and the computer got messed, so it might be a tad weird. Sorry. ^_^  
  
***  
  
When my memory came back, no one asked me what I saw. No one really cared about it. Spike just stopped walking. He didn't even bother turning around to face me. No one wanted to know about the bright sun, the clear blue sky, the green grass. In 2071, these things aren't important, yet some from my past life were. Almost everyone could have fun. Almost everyone could have friends. Almost everyone had food, shelter, and a family.  
  
Almost.  
  
I'm not saying I didn't have these things. We were a rich family with homes on every continent. We traveled around the world and were abole to do anything and everything that pleased us.  
  
Then my sister died.  
  
Everything changed after that. We were still rich, and we all acted the same as we did before around my parents' countless friends, but at night, my parents became completely different people. My mother sobbed uncontrollably in my sister's room, which still had everything in te exact same place she left it. My father drank more and more, screaming at me about little problems and sometimes nothing at all.  
  
Ironically, both women who ruined my lives, past and present, shared the same name, both died young, and both weren't as angelic as they appeared.  
  
My sister Julia died from heroin overdose at a party she was forbidden to attend, and every night after her death, my parents took their anger for her out on me. When I was a little girl, I was happy. Before Julia died, I made that tape, maybe because I somehow knew my life would change soon. Maybe that tape was the only thing that reminded me that I once knew happiness. 


	2. Reunions

A/n: Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it and I hope this doesn't let you down. This was originally going to be a one-shot fic, but your reviews motivated me to write. Love ya guys!

***

"Do you actually expect me to believe this load of bullshit? Either you give me my money, or I'm gonna kick some ass!" I narrowed my eyes threateningly at the owner of the bar I work at, who seemed to be rather nervous.

"Please, Miss Valentine, if you would just give me a few more days—"

"Fuck no!" I yelled louder, clenching my fists in anger and trying to resist the urge to yank the chair out from under his fat ass and smash his lying face in with it. "You've used that same excuse with me _three times_, I'm not letting it go by again! You owe me exactly 13 million woolongs! Fork over the money, or pay the fucking consequences!" The owner, whose name is Terrance, took out a check book with a shaky hand and managed to write a check for me.

"Wow, thanks!" I said cheerfully, patting him on the head and turning to leave. "It's been so much fun working with such a disgusting male chauvinist! Have a nice day!" Stepping out of the cold office and into the freezing cold rain was like getting an adrenaline shot. Of course, the conversation with my boss contributed to the feelings, but I couldn't help feeling giddy and free for the first time in six years.

The debt was almost paid off. Going after bounties, working shifts at the bar, and using the Bebop's method of starving myself helped the debt reduce, but I think it was knowing that I was on my own that really made me commit to getting it paid off. Not that I completely changed myself these past two years. On the contrary, really. I drink, smoke, and gamble more than before, but lately my luck has just been rolling in.

Maybe it's karma, but I don't really know whether that exists. All I know is that my life is getting better. Ever since that lunkhead left...

I stopped walking, blinking a few times and trying to realize where I had been heading. Megami City was once a respected urban area in Mars, but years of neglect have transformed it into a crime-ridden city, overpopulated and growing more so each day. Home sweet home, eh? The only problem I have with it is that there's nowhere to leave my zipcraft, so I'm forced to walk about three miles every day after flying to work. Not anymore though. That job and this city are just parts of my past now.

I recognized the old flower stand by one of the many brothels, and headed in the right direction from there. The streets were packed with traffic and as I walked by, more than a few horns honked rudely. It took all my energy to swallow the indecency and keep walking without flipping the assholes off, but when a few blocks from the Redbird, I realized that the injured pride was far easier to deal with than a gunshot wound or a gangbang.

"Hello, beautiful!" I said to the Redbird, running the last few feet to her and climbing inside gratefully. Throughout this second life of mine, only one thing hasn't abandoned me at one time or another, this zipcraft. It might seems a little pathetic to you, but at least I'm not completely alone. As we shot into the clouded over sky, I surveyed the wall of buildings surrounding everything in the city and blocking out the light for most of the day. I smiled, finally able to leave this Hell hole behind.

For the next few hours, I kept that smile, going through the gate and paying the fee, weaving in and out of the other ships in hyperspace, and miserably passing fast food places and liquor stores. In fact, that smile didn't escape me until I finally let myself get a pack of cigarettes, walking into the store and finding myself in the middle of a cash register holdup.

The masked robber turned away from the checkout girl, who had a terrified expression on her face. "Get against the wall!" He barked. He pointed the gun at me to emphasize his request, but I could see his hands shaking nervously. His tough guy facade was only that, a front to trick his victims into believing he was more dangerous than he was.

"Why don't you put down your gun there, baby?" I said smoothly, making eye contact with him for a moment before he hurriedly glanced back at the girl behind the counter. In the split second we locked eyes, I saw a look of recognition pass over her golden irises. I chose to ignore questioning it then and instead gave her a reassuring look before giving the robber my full attention. It was obviously a solo job, so I had no one else to worry about. "It's okay, I've been there before. I know how it feels to be on the wrong side of the law." While I calmly talked to him, my hand made its way under my jacket and to my gun. After about a minute of stalling him, I pulled out my gun so swiftly that he dropped his in surprise.

"Wha—what!?" He yelled.

"Slide the gun over with your foot, okay?" I said, still calm as I held my gun. He did so, and I picked the gun up, keeping the weapons trained on him as I walked toward him. I searched him quickly, stealing his pack of cigarettes and then instructing the girl to call the police.

"I already did," she replied, and the man was cuffed, I turned to give her a closer look. She was tall and thin with wild red hair and those weird gold eyes...

"Oh my god! Ed?"

***

Three hours later, Ed and I were sitting in a bar talking, amazed that we had met up by chance after three years without a single conversation. She had changed so much. Instead of the lanky teenager she had been before, she was now a 'filled out' young woman wearing jeans and a 20th Century rock band t-shirt. She still had the same crazy smile and wild personality, thankfully, minus the third person speaking. She was so different, but at the same time just like herself.

"So Faye, what've you been up to?"

"A _lot_ of bartending."

"The debt collectors still after you?"

I jumped off the barstool excitedly. "Ed, I forgot to pay my last bill! Come on, let's do it together!" I practically ripped her computer out of the bag she carried, and in a few short moments, the cause of worry for the past six years vanished. "Hell yeah!" I yelled, chugging my drink and asking Ed what she'd been doing for the past three years.

"Guess."

"What?"

"Bounty hunting!" My jaw dropped and I turned to stare at the teenager.

"Alone?"

"Yeah! Check out the gun," she said proudly, pulling out a strangely familiar-looking weapon.

"Jericho?" She nodded solemnly, and I sighed deeply. Spike's gun. I faced her and smiled, pushing aside the grief and feeling happy that she was the one that used it. "Wait, why didn't you just pull that on the guy at the store?"

"The dumbasses who own the place won't let me bring it," she said exasperatedly. "But yeah, I'm still with Jet. We've been hanging around this city for the past few months so I could get a 'steady job,' but we're gonna try Jupiter for a year or so."

"Jet's here?"

"Yeah! He told me about how you went after spike, Faye." Ed's voice acquired a compassionate tone I hadn't heard from her before. "Listen, just because you only found the gun didn't mean that you failed. What happens, happens." I stared at Ed, amazed by the insight she was sharing.

"When did you get so smart, Ed?" I asked stupidly, shaking my head. She laughed and pulled me off the stool. "Where're we going?"

"The Bebop!" She laughed, throwing a thousand Woolong note on the counter and running outside. I shook my head and reluctantly followed her, more than a little nervous about going back to the home I ran away from three years ago.

***

A/N: So tell me what you think! I'm liking the way this is going.... kinda. So, yeah. It was written completely in class, so it might have an inconsistent mood/feeling. Sorry. Any feedback is good, constructive criticism too. Thanks!

Qui ^_^


	3. Changes

A/N: OMG! I love you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you guys really made my day. Thanks especially to Tenqu Queen. I knew I had something wrong, thanks for pointing out my mistake, lol. *huggles reviewers* I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

***

I was smiling when we ran out of the bar, but I stopped abruptly once I looked at what Ed stood next to. "It's... how did you...?"

"Listen, Faye, it's a _really_ long story. I'll tell you about it later, but for now, climb in beside me." I did as she requested, deciding on picking up the Redtail after visiting. I studied the small space, vaguely noticing the picture of the cute teenage boy taped on the metal side of the cockpit. It was weird being in the Swordfish II, when only seeing Spike in it the entire time I had lived there, never venturing close enough to possibly damage Spike's "baby."

"Why is it that I can't deal with change?" I wondered aloud, Ed looking at me and blinking. "I mean, it's okay when it happens gradually or when you're there to see if yourself, but if something changes behind your back, it's unbelievably hard to accept." I sighed and studied the picture closer. "Does Edward have a special someone?"

She smiled and gave a short laugh. I think she was relieved that I had gotten of such a serious subject. "It's one of my friends from the internet," she said innocently, but I noticed the small smile creeping onto her face. At that exact moment, I was thinking to myself that some change is surprising, but for the better.

***

"Ed, I'm not sure whether I'm really welcome here...." I trailed off, Ed reassuring me that I was wrong and running ahead of me. My mind couldn't help but drift off and think of the day I left.

_"Where are you going, Faye?" _

_"What's it to you?" I answered rudely, shoving my few clothing items and some other stuff into a bag._

_"Faye, I know you feel responsible, but—"_

_"It's not my fault?" I stopped stuffing the bag full to stop and stare straight into Jet's eyes. "Did you ever stop to consider that I didn't think that in the first place and the condescending reassurance that it _isn't_ my fault is what's making me doubt my own judgment?" He didn't bother answering. I looked away and zipped the bag shut, walking past him without brushing his shoulder. He didn't look back at me, I could tell that much, and as I climbed into the still broken Redbird, I felt a pang of guilt stab at me. Being the obnoxious self-serving shrew that I am and was, however, I just ran away, thinking of myself before the only real father I had._

"Faye? Faye?" I blinked and shook my head, listening to the ocean surrounding the harbor the Bebop was docked at. The first sight of the hunk of metal sent images of Spike, Vicious, and Julia through my mind. I pinched my arm fiercely, running to catch up with Ed.

"It's really nice here!" I commented, the city far enough away so there was actually a little beach for little kids to run around on. The waves crashed against the shore and soothed my nerves.

"Yeah, well Jet's been getting all mid-life crisis lately, so he wanted a little change of scenery," Ed commented, rolling her eyes and jumping from the wooden platform onto the ship's deck. I followed her, wiping sweaty palms on my shorts and taking deep and slow breaths.

The hangar was open and inside I could see Jet working on the Hammerhead's engine. He looked up when Ed yelled her greeting, and called out, "Why the hell didn't you fly the ship in?"

"We wanted to walk, Jet."

"We?" He climbed off the ship and jumped down next to Ed. I started to hide behind her, but I mentally slapped my face and forced myself to lift my head up to meet Jet's eyes. He looked startled for a moment, but then his eyes acquired the fatherly look I remembered and I smiled. "Hi, Faye."

"Hey, Jet."

***

I sat awkwardly on the yellow couch with a plate of bell peppers and beef steaming in front of me. Ed had just finished and was reclining beside me as Jet, sitting across from us, told me all about how he started his current work as a private investigator. I listened intently, but my eyes wandered, noticing the little differences of the place I was once able to call home. Ed's computer lay on the metal table next to the mostly empty plates, beside it a tattered old backpack. Jet stopped talking abruptly, and I looked at him wondering the reason for his sudden silence.

"Ed, will you go do the dishes?" Jet asked, and I breather a sigh of relief when she left the room. There were some things I needed to talk to Jet about alone, but I didn't want to be mean to Ed and make her leave. "So what's been on your mind, Faye?"

Calmly and slowly, I asked, "Jet, where did you get the Swordfish?" He rubbed his head with his metal arm, and the anticipation fluttering in my stomach started building. "Just tell me."

Jet started talking without looking up. "After you left, Ed came back. She came back with the Swordfish." When I didn't show my surprise, he continued. "Anyway, she told me that basically, the Syndicate came after _her_ too. Apparently they had been watching us for some time. She said that she had placed tracking devices on all the ships, including yours, Faye, and that Spike's was closest to her, so she just headed in that direction."

"What did she see when she got to the headquarters?" I interrupted.

"She said that she saw Vicious's body being thrown into the back of a black sedan. She didn't see Spike." I looked down, trying to conceal the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't cry—I _wouldn't_ cry—over any man.

"Go on," I managed to choke out after Jet stopped.

"I guess they were gonna bring the ship sometime later, but Ed slipped past the guards and hot-wired it. Her and Ein headed over here as fast as they could. I think that the reason she wasn't followed was that the Syndicate was falling apart. The leaders were gone, betrayal and lies were spreading throughout the ranks, and eventually they disbanded. The first year, I was worried, but no one with the Red Dragons has tried to screw around with us since then." We were both silent for a minute, listening to the running water and clinks of the dishes in the next room.

"You don't know what happened to Spike?" I asked desperately, clinging to hope that they might know something—anything—that would tell me whether he was dead or alive.

"No," Jet said softly. Just then, Ed walked back in and I stood up.

"Thanks for the dinner. I've really missed you guys. It's been awesome seeing you." Ein had followed Ed out from the kitchen where he had been sleeping, and as i was about to say that I needed to leave, he jumped on me and started wagging his tail happily, barking like mad.

"Another weird change," I muttered to myself, picking him up and scratching his head. Before I could finish saying goodbye, Ed started jumping up and down.

"Faye-faye, stay with us for a while!" I smiled. Some habits can't be broken. "We can have a partay, and I can introduce you to some internet buddies of mine and we can hang out!!!!" There was no way to refuse Ed's offer. I put Ein down and looked over at Jet, who looked like he didn't have a problem with it.

"Okay," I answered. At that precise moment, I felt the nervousness in my stomach again. Getting close to someone again... I had already lost these people once before. I didn't know whether I could lose them again. As I followed Ed into one of the many rooms in the Bebop, I wondered whether it was such a harmless decision on my part.

Yet that chill going down my spine suggested something worse was to happen. Something was not right, and was too scared to find out what.

***

A/N: WHEEE! Okay, that really sucked. Anywho, I hope you guys like it. For once, I actually made a plot and shit like that. Weird! A PLOT CHART! Hee hee. So yeah, review and tell me what you think of it!

This chapter wasn't the most interesting, but I had to explain some shit. So yeah. Review! I love you guys!

*huggles*

Qui


	4. Apologies

A/N: Hello people! I hope you like the chapter! I really appreciate all the positive feedback, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't on Cowboy Bebop. (Eeeek, I don't think I had one before this!)

On with the story...

***

It was 3 a.m. when I opened my eyes. Ed was sleeping next to the alarm clock, the red numbers glowing on her face, appearing as if she were blushing. I sighed while moving my hands behind my head. I could barely see the ceiling fan spinning above me, but after a while my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

I was surprised to find that I was glad that Ed wasn't living in Spike's room. It was uncanny how she had subconsciously (or maybe consciously) changed to become similar to Spike. It wasn't that I was upset that she had admired him so much that she tried to be like him; it was just that I didn't want him to be replaced.

A scuffling sound in the darkest corner of the room caused my head to whirl in the direction it originated from. There was no sign of anyone in the room, but I had no proof that it was completely safe. Without showing any sign of hearing the noise, I slowly reached for my gun. I decided against waking Ed. There was no use disturbing her until I knew there was a problem.

The Glock resting comfortably in my grip, I used my left hand to switch on the light on the box next to the mattress, sitting up and aiming my gun in the same swift movement.

Ein looked at me quizzically and I felt foolish, setting my gun aside and reaching for the lamp. The dog waddled over to the mattress and I patted his head, glad that it was only him. Just as he was about to walk away, I noticed something stuck under his collar.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, sliding the piece of paper out from under the collar and unfolding it slowly. I read it to myself slowly, feeling the blood drain from my face and goosebumps forming on my arms.

_You do not remember me, but I could never forget you. The people who locked me up for four long years will regret for the wrongdoing they have committed. Be warned: those who reside on the Bebop will pay for interfering with a soldier of the Lord. You will feel God's wrath._

"Faye?" Ed mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Why is the light on?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, _any_ excuse to keep her from being afraid. "I was, uh, just trying to find some, um, liquor."

"There's some in the cabinets," she said, sitting up and stretching. "I'll show you where."

I stuffed the note into my shirt, following her out of the room and accepting a bottle of brandy. She took a Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator and sat down across from me on the yellow chair. "What was really up Faye?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"When you say 'uh' and 'um,' you're trying to think up excuses."

"There is seriously nothing wrong," I said slowly and clearly.

"You were consciously trying not to say those two words!" Ed said, grinning at me and taking a drink from her soda. I remembered the bottle of Presidente and taking a sip of the burning liquid.

"Okay, do you really want to know?" I asked carefully, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded, and I handed her the note. She read it softly aloud, her eyes showing confusion.

"What is this about?" She asked, placing it on the table.

"I don't know," I admitted, rising to my feet and walking over to the steps leading to the hallway. "Let's call Jet."

"No!" Ed said loudly, jumping to her feet and grabbing my arm. "If you tell him about this, he won't let me go _anywhere_ or see _anyone_ anymore!" Desperation was the only emotion I could see in her eyes.

"Your lives are in danger!" I said, my voice higher than usual. "Edward, I'm not going to be here forever! Jet needs to know about this!"

"Why _can't_ you stay here?"

I felt a pang of guilt stab through me at that moment. I had never really understood the magnitude of my decision to leave these people behind. Seeing this girl standing before me, never knowing why I left, was torture for me. I was so angry at Spike that I had never realized that I had done the same as him.

It was hard for me to accept that Ed was a normal teenage girl. I was so used to seeing her as a child that it was hard for me to accept her growing up. She had friends and a life, and it was hard for her to see that not seeing your best friend or your boyfriend for a little while was not nearly as bad as never seeing them again.

"Edward, please listen—"

"What's going on?" We both looked up at the doorway where Jet was standing, blushes tinting our cheeks and matching guilty looks mirroring our surprise.

"Um...."

"Uhhhhhhhh...."

***

Jet frowned, absentmindedly folding the paper over and over again while staring down at the floor. I offered him the brandy, but he shook his head, his forehead wrinkled with concentration.

"Do you remember any religious 'Let's kill in the name of God!' nutcases you guys brought in?" I offered, trying to be helpful but getting the cold shoulder. I glanced at Ed, who was rolling her eyes and twirling the gun around on her finger.

"Hey, Cowgirl, is that thing loaded?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows when she smiled and nodded. "Of all the people in the world, she had to admire _Spike_," I said sarcastically, making her laugh and receive a dirty look from Jet. I was surprised that I was making jokes. Maybe it was that fact that I didn't have to worry about betraying Ed. Maybe I was glad to not have to think of the best solution for the problem. After three years of constantly depending on my self and myself alone, having comrades _was_ a nice change.

Ed gestured for me to follow her outside, so I did, stepping into the cold air, the sky a dark gray and the black waves slapping against the metal sides of the ship. I leaned against the rail, standing next to Ed and looking at her smiling. "What're you so happy about?"

"I was just thinking about my friend," she said in the innocent voice she had used in the Swordfish.

"Tell me about this _friend_," I said using the same tone.

"His name's Jamie."

"Yeah?"

"He _was_ coming over today, but, you know." She trailed off, nodding her head in the general direction of Jet. I patted her arm, thinking about the person I had wanted to be my 'friend.'

"I'm sorry, Ed," I said abruptly. She turned her head to face me.

"Why?"

"I abandoned you like that. You're like my little sister. I'm sorry I was never there for you or to see you grow up." We stood there for a few minutes, silent, until Jet called us in to talk.

***

"Someone broke into the ship and left this note here, 'warning' us that they were going to get revenge for being in prison. The basic questions are 'who is it,' 'what are they willing to do,' and 'what kind of advantages do they have over us?'" Although retired from bounty hunting, Jet still had the same knack for organizing information so it made sense.

"The note says 'four years,'" I said, tapping the paper with my fingernail. "Do you keep records of the bounties you catch?"

"It's all in Tomato." Ed got up to retrieve the computer, and I turned to face Jet.

"Please don't keep her from seeing her friends because of this," I said to him. "She seems so worried that she won't be able to keep her friends. Maybe we should deal with this and not have it affect her life."

"Are you coming back on the ship?" Jet asked. I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. Was it really all right for me to go back to this ship? Was it really best for everyone? Was it really best for _me?_

***

A/N: Hiya! I was pretty pleased with this chapter. I mean, this actually has a plot and everything. *giggles* I was surprised to see that some _adults_ were reading my story _and they liked it_!!!!!!! I was like "Ohmygod!"

Oh, if anyone's offended by the religious fanatic stuff, sorry. I didn't originally intend to include it, but *sigh* what's an atheist to do? Lol, sorry. I'm not taking it out though, lol.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are great!

Cheerio,

Qui


	5. Threats

A/N: Thanks people! The reviews returned my muse, lol. . Oh, and the fact that there are only 3 weeks of school left kinda brightened my mood. Actually, 2 weeks of work. And I have a push-up bra. That makes me feel better.

Btw, I'm abbreviating the Swordfish II to the Swordfish. Easier that way, lol.

I stared at Jet sitting in front of me, an I was at a loss for words. I had just paid off my debt, I could go _anywhere_. There was nothing holding me down anymore, and I could just sever all ties to my disappointing past. Why was it that I couldn't? I thought I had left behind all my emotions when I ran away. I thought that Jet was no longer the father I never had, that Ed was the little sister who was truly an angel. And Spike.... was it possible that he could come back? I had shoved the possibility out of my mind long ago, afraid to hope, but now that I was back... could he still be alive?

"Jet," I began, but at that exact moment, Ed walked into the room with Ein and Tomato sitting on her head, and I was speechless. "Uh..."

"Ed, can you leave the room for a second?" Jet requested, and she did so, running out the same way she had entered.

"Jet, you have no idea what kind of shit I went through to forget," I said. "I spent so much time trying to remember my past that when I actually did, I wished I had still been without any painful memories. I had to escape debt collectors, weird guys from bars who wanted to do god knows what to me, and now there's a pissed off ex-bountyhead who wants a piece of everyone living on this ship."

"And your point is?"

"Don't get impatient with me Jet," I said. "I just want you to know what I'm choosing to go through for you and Ed. I'm expecting something a little better than bellpeppers and beef in return." He looked at me quizzically, and I gave a small laugh. "I was joking, Jet."

"So what're you saying?" he asked, blinking a couple of times and raising his eyebrows when I laughed again.

"I'm staying."

"Yes! Faye is staying!" Ed yelled from her hiding place in the air duct. Jet and I looked up and simultaneously shook our heads when she opened one of the grates and jumped out. "Hey, do you wanna go pick up the RedTail now?"

I looked at Jet, wondering whethere he thought we should leave anyone alone. He gave a short nod and glanced over at Ed, raising his eyebrows and silently telling me to not bring up what was on my mind. "See you later Jet," I said, smiling as I followed Ed through the round door and into the hangar.

"Faye, I've got to ask you something," Ed said once we were in the Swordfish.

"What's up?"

"Well, when I brought the Swordfish back, there... there was Spike's gun laying right there on the seat," she said. "What I'm wondering is... how did it get there?" I looked at her sharply, the thought only occuring to me that second. How _had_ she found the gun? I had assumed that Spike had killed Vicious, tried to leave but died from his wounds (which I was sure he had plenty of), but in that sequence of events, the syndicate would dispose of his body and all that was on his person. That included his weapon. They may have put that in some sort of museum Syndicates that big have, but how the hell could it get back to his ship?

"Did you talk to Jet about this?" I asked Ed, now aware of what a smart girl she was. She shook her head back and forth, glancing forward quickly to avoid getting in a collision. I admired her speed and quick reflexes. She was more like Spike than I thought, and it wasn't a conscious choice of hers to be that way.

"Jet doesn't realize how much I think about these things," Edward said quietly. "I mean, he doesn't really get that the reason I acted so insane was because it was so much more fun than being sad." I looked at her face carefully, and saw for the first time a hint of sadness in her eyes. She smiled a second later and it disappered with a glimmer, but I knew there was more to Ed than met the eye.

We were at the parking lot then, and I hopped out of the ship and ran to the Redtail. I waved at Ed and got into my zipcraft, but before we took off, several motorcycles screeched from the alley and headed straight for the Swordfish. I saw the men riding them had guns, and all thought left my mind as I shot the shit out of them with the Redtail's weapons. It was all over in less than thirty seconds, but I could see Ed was scared almost to death. She had dealt with bounties before, I knew that much, but this was just scary. It was broad daylight, and plenty of people who were driving to work could've been potential witnesses. Whoever was after us wasn't stupid; they were insane.

When we got back to the Bebop, Ed went straight to bed, grabbing Ein and a Peach Girl manga. "What happened?" Jet asked forcefully once she was out of the room, jumping to his feet like he was going to kill whoever made his little girl cry, but wincing and grabbing the leg where he had been shot before going anywhere.

"Okay, we were just sitting there in the lot and out of the alley came four motorcycles, the guys on them with uzis or something, and then they headed straight for Ed and I took them out but still, freaky, no?" Jet looked at me, a little overwhelmed by information, so I expressed my exact thought. "They're been following her, Jet, and you too, probably. They knew where she worked, what her zipcraft looked like, and this guy's actually recruited people to do the dirty work for him! This is scary, Jet."

"Alright, we need to get to the bottom of this. What should I look up on the record?"

"Someone who committed a mass murder of something anti-religious. Uh, someone who has a shaky mental status, you know, unstable emotionally, and... whatever else you think."

"Someone who's not stealthy."

"What?" I asked.

Jet sighed, typing at the computer. "They attacked you two in broad daylight, and those guys would totally give away who hired them; they would've been caught, you know that!"

He stopped typing and I leaned over to see the screen clearly. One bounty fit the profile. The day we caught them was about three years ago. They were arrested for bombing a rally that was trying to prevent Christianity from being a part of public schools. They had severe mental problems, including multiple personalities, and was in a psychiatric ward in a prison until their escape two weeks earlier.

Her name was Julia.

SPOOKY! Sorry, I'm dumb. Will Julia ruin Faye's NEW life. What is it with the bitches named Julia? Lol, j/k. I LOVE Julia. Not really, meh. Erg. Review!!!

Devin


End file.
